Combat interieur
by ginny06
Summary: Hermione est aussi heureuse qu'elle le peut, dans ce monde gouverner par Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Elle est profondément amoureuse de Ron ... Jusqu'à cette nuit là ...
1. Chapter 1

Coucou à tous !! Je vais vous le dire : je me suis un peu lasser de mon histoire "découvrir" ... Je vais la reprendre dans un petit moment mais en attendant j'avais envie de commencer une nouvelle histoire, en impliquant plusieurs histoire d'amour, et en la faisant un petit peu plus sombre. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Je publie le prologue. Dite moi si cela vaut la peine de continuer.

* * *

Comme d'habitude, le ciel noir de la nuit, reflétait l'ambiance qui régnait dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. L'orage grondait, la pluie martelait la fenêtre de la salle ou la fête battait son plein. Ces fêtes étaient les rares moments qui faisait oublier aux élèves la panique qui faisait rage au dehors. Depuis maintenant sept mois, Voldemort et ses fidèles mangemorts semaient la pagaille dans la communauté des sorciers et dans le monde moldu. Hermione était assise dans un coin, fatiguée d'avoir danser. Elle avait décidé de ne plus perdre de temps et de profiter des moments de sa septième et dernière année. Elle avait avoué son amour à Ron au début d'année, après une mure réflexion qui l'avait mené à la conclusion qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre. C'était donc depuis quatre mois qu'elle vivait au grand jour son idylle avec Ron. En regardant le ciel de la nuit elle constata encore une fois que la peur l'envahissait. Elle avait peur pour son amour : Ron, pour sa meilleure amie et son meilleur ami, qui étaient également en couple : Ginny et Harry, elle avait également peur pour ses parents. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de scènes déchirantes auxquelles elle avait assisté : l'annonce d'une mort d'un parents, de la disparition d'un proche. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'un jour ce genre de scène lui arrive. Ses amis avait alors décidé d'organiser des fêtes semblables à celle-ci, plusieurs fois par mois, dans la grande salle. Hermione regardait autour d'elle. Tout le monde portaient des masques, le thème de la soirée étant le bal masqué. Elle reconnaissait Ginny, au masque de diable, grâce à ses cheveux rouges, elle dansait avec Harry, qui lui portait un masque noir simple, avec un chapeau et une cape également noir. Ron, qui arrivait avec deux verres à la main, portait un masque blanc, très simple. Il avait pris encore une dizaine de centimètre l'été dernier, et l'entrainement de Quiditch bâtissait son corps comme Hermione l'aimait. Ron était son premier amour, et elle ne se lassait jamais de le contempler. Comme avant, ils se disputaient toujours, mais la contre partie étant que les réconciliations avait un meilleur goût (hi hi ^^). Quand ils étaient ensemble, ils se comprenaient parfaitement, et cela les aidaient à supporter ce qu'ils allaient devoirs affronter une fois sorti de Poudlard. Ils avaient décider qu'ils soutiendraient Harry à n'importe quel prix. Après tout c'était bien lui l'élu, et par surplus il était leurs meilleur ami. Leur couple ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas surpris. Tout le monde savait qu'il finirait ensemble, seul eux l'ignoraient, ou alors ils ne se l'avouaient pas. Dans tout les cas, à présent ils étaient aussi heureux que possible.

Ron déposait des baisers sur les épaules nues Hermione, cela la fit sortir de sa rêverie.

« Tu ne veux pas que l'on se trouve un lieu plus tranquille ? » Lui proposa Ron, en esquissant un sourire qui trahissait une arrière pensée.

Hermione sourit et mima un oui de la tête. Ron lui prit alors la main, et il grimpa dans la tour des gryffondors puis vers le dortoir des garçons s'arrêtant à tout les paliers pour s'embrasser furieusement. Il poussa la porte et laissa entrer Hermione.

« Tu es sur ? » lui demanda celle-ci.

« C'est la seule idée qui m'est venu, et de plus je ne peux pas monter dans ton dortoir ... »

Elle s'avança vers le lit de Ron.

« Tu étais la plus belle là bas. J'ai du t'enlever pour laisser une chance aux autres filles tu comprends ? » dit-il alors que Hermione s'assit sur son lit, et que lui était à genoux devant elle.

Hermione pouffa de rire, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux bleus qu'elle aimait tant. Caressant délicatement les tâches de rousseurs qui ornait son visage. Elle se baissa et elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ron lui entoura la taille d'Hermione de ses mains imposantes. Alors que leur baiser devint un peu plus furieux Ron tenta de passer sa main sous la longue robe d'Hermione, mais il rencontra quelques difficultés.

« Hermione, tu devrais songer à mettre des robes un peu moins élaborées » dit-il en rigolant.

Il réussit pourtant à remonter la robe d'Hermione jusqu'à ses genoux. Il se leva et s'allongea au dessus d'Hermione, tout en caressant la cuisse de celle-ci en passant sa main sous la robe. Hermione quant à elle lui enleva son masque blanc, le jetant au loin. Puis elle entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise blanche. Ce qu'elle aimait le plus dans ces moments intimes avec Ron, c'est la douceur et la tendresse dans laquelle cela se déroulait.

Soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Harry.

« Harry ! Tu pourrais frapper » protesta Hermione.

« Désolé les gars mais on a besoin de vous en bas, les serpentards ont réussi à s'introduire dans notre petite fête ... »

Hermione et Ron se levèrent et accoururent derrière Harry pour descendre dans la grande salle. Ron reboutonnait sa chemise en dévalant les escaliers, alors qu'Hermione demandait de plus amples explications à Harry quant au déroulement des évènements. Harry lui répondit que tout c'était passé très vite et qu'il s'en étaient pris à quelques filles.

Mais lorsque Ron & Hermione arrivèrent devant la grande salle il ne s'attendait pas à voir un tel cahos ...

* * *

**Alors je continue ou pas ?**

**Bisous**


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou à tous. Voici le chapitre 1 de mon histoire. Il est court c'est vrai ... Mais j'essai de mettre l'histoire en place.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, qui m'ajoutent dans leurs alertes ou qui me "reviewent". Ca donne envie de continuer.

Donc voici la suite, juste après avoir quitté le trio arrivant dans la grande salle. Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

En effet les tables étaient cassées, des gens criaient, du sang coulait, des corps inertes étaient étendus par terre.

« Oh merlin ! Les mangemorts !! » s'écria Harry qui était à côté d'Hermione.

Des élèves, des mangemorts, des membres de l'ordre transplanaient, ce qui signifiait que les charmes de protection avaient été rompus. La panique s'imprégnait d'Hermione. Alors que des mangemorts se tournait vers le trio, pointant leurs baguette vers eux quelqu'un attrapa le bras d'Hermione et sans s'y attendre elle transplana alors que les sorts des mangemorts plongeaient sur eux.

Hermione se débattit alors que la main sur son bras resserrait son emprise durant le transplanage.

Lorsqu'elle sentit ses pieds se poser sur la terre ferme, l'emprise de la main se relâcha et elle vit qu'une trace rouge s'était formé à la place. Elle se tourna brutalement vers son kidnappeur qui se trouvait juste derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle vit de qui il s'agissait elle recula doucement, de peur qu'il fasse un geste brusque.

« Toi ?! » dit Hermione effrayé.

Alors qu'il rigolait, d'un rire dénudé de joie, elle continuait à reculer et elle heurta un fauteuil, elle se retrouva affalé dedans, les jambes par dessus l'accoudoir. Avant qu'elle n'est tenté un seul mouvement pour se relever, elle entendait les pas de son ravisseur approché. Il lui bloqua les jambes de sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger.

Malefoy, remontait sa main le long de la jambe d'Hermione, tout en tenant fermement ses chevilles de l'autre.

« Malefoy, qu'est ce que tu fous ?! Lâche moi bordel !! » Dit-elle en essayant de se débattre. Mais cela fut vain.

« Tu es toujours comme ça avec Weasmoche ? A vrai dire j'ai du mal à savoir comment il peux sortir avec une sang de bourbe ! Ah en fait si ! je vois très bien, à vrai dire c'est comme si lui l'était aussi tu ne crois pas ? » Dit-il sans attendre de réponse particulière « infâme traître à son sang ! » ajouta-t-il.

« Malefoy ! Dégage » supplia Hermione alors que la prise sur ses chevilles lui faisait de plus en plus mal.

« Ne t'as donc t-on jamais appris à te taire dans ces moments ? » cria-t-il presque alors qu'il empoigna ses cheveux dans une prise douloureuse qu'il l'a fit se cambrer. Il plongea sa tête dans le cou d'Hermione et l'a mordit. Hermione ferma les yeux de douleur mais elle garda sa bouche hermétiquement close, ne voulant donner le plaisir à Malefoy d'exprimer sa douleur et sa peur. Car en effet elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver. Elle connaissait peu Malefoy, mais assez pour connaître son penchant envers la cruauté, la méchanceté, l'appréciation de voir l'autre souffrir. Elle sentit les larmes qui montaient tellement son emprise et sa morsure lui faisait mal. Elle n'avait toujours pas croisé son regard, mais elle savait ce qu'elle y trouverai : de la haine, de la méchanceté peut être même un peu de jouissance de la savoir tellement impuissante à ce moment précis, elle se mit alors à espérer qu'il ne croise pas son regard.

Alors qu'il se redressait, il s'apprêtait à arracher la robe d'Hermione pour avoir un meilleur accès à son entrejambes un bruit retentit au dehors de la pièce. Il oublia instantanément une Hermione toute tremblante de peur et se dirigea vers la porte. Il sortit.

Hermione se leva, retenant de toute ses forces ses larmes. Alors qu'elle commençait à chercher le moyen de s'enfuir, elle entendit des voix retentir au dehors. Elle s'approcha de la porte et y colla son oreille.

« Drago nous ne savions pas que tu étais arriver. »

« Oui, il m'a fallu peu de temps après l'attaque des mangemorts à Poudlard pour m'enfuir. Ils ont finalement réussi à très vite désamorcer les charmes anti-transplanage. Ou sont les autres mangemorts qui devaient rester au quartier général ? »

Hermione sentit un frisson la parcourir, elle avait donc atterrit au quartier général des mangemorts. Elle sut dès que Malefoy eut prononcer ces mots qu'il lui serait impossible de s'échapper et qu'elle allait vivre un véritable enfer. Alors que la panique s'emparait d'elle, elle chercha sa baguette, elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle l'avait oublier dans le dortoir de Ron. Ron ... Qu'était-il devenu ? Les sorts qui arrivaient dans leurs direction avant qu'elle transplane l'avait-t-il touché ? Et Harry...

« Ils sont dans la pièce à côté, avec ton père. Mais il en reste que quelques uns, le Seigneur à dit que cette maison n'était pas assez protéger pour en faire son quartier général. Il a donc décider de poster quelques mangemorts ici, au cas ou l'ordre déciderait à faire une descente dans ce qu'ils croient être « le quartier général » Haha, tandis que lui s'est installé chez Bellatrix Lestrange qui aurait apparemment une demeure plus sur que celle de tes parents. Le Seigneur à cependant décréter que la maison de tes parents servirait de point de ralliement. »

Dit un homme.

« Alors Drago, pourquoi as-tu transplaner dans ta chambre ? As-tu ramener une proie ? » Dit un autre homme, tandis qu'Hermione sentait le désespoir monté en elle. Elle allait devenir la cible des mangemorts. Elle en était sur.

« Non, Avery, j'avais juste mes affaires personnelles à déposer dans ma chambre. » Dit Drago d'un ton froid et convainquant.

Hermione était perdu. Elle était persuader que Malefoy serait ravi qu'elle se fasse maltraiter, voir pire, par les Mangemorts.

« Maintenant vous devriez allez rejoindre mon père. Je vais allez me reposer un peu. Et si vous voyez cet imbécile d'elfe de maison dite lui que ça fait 15 minutes que je l'appelle pour qu'il vienne ranger mes affaires. Allez oust » Dit Drago d'un ton ferme.

Hermione entendit les pas de Malefoy approcher. Elle se précipita hors de la porté de la porte et alla se réfugier près du lit du bureau de Malefoy situer à l'autre bout de la pièce.

* * *

Que va-t-il se passer pour Hermione ? Pourquoi Malefoy n'a-t-il pas prévenu de sa présence ?

Bisouus **a très bientôt **:)


	3. Chapter 3

Ouuuups. J'avais complètement oublié cette fiction ... Heureusement DarkLadies m'a rapellé que je devais la continuer.

Donc voila le nouveau chapitre.

Gros bisouuuuus.

* * *

Hermione entendit les pas de Malefoy approcher. Elle se précipita hors de la porté de la porte et alla se réfugier près du lit du bureau de Malefoy situer à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Hermioneeeee » appela Drago d'une voix doucereuse.

Hermione avait la peur qui raillait ses entrailles. Qu'allait-il lui arriver. Elle voyait les jambes de Malefoy approcher. Il se pencha, et la pris dans ses bras. Hermione continuait de pleurer et ne se rendait pas compte de la douceur avec laquelle Malefoy s'y était prit. Il la souleva et la porta dans ses bras jusqu'à la déposer sur le lit. Elle n'avait pas la force de se débattre, et elle continuait à pleurer silencieusement.

« Granger, Graanger ! Écoute moi. Tu vas rester ici, sans faire de bruit. Quand tu sera apte, il faudra que l'on parle. »

_Crac_

« Tient, voici l'elfe de maison. Il va te donner des vêtement propre. Je tiens à ce que tu reste silencieuse. Et tu te fatiguerais à crier, j'ai jeter un assurdito. »

Drago se dirigea vers une porte de sa chambre qui menait sur la salle de bain. Hermione avait les yeux fermé, baigné de larme. Elle avait à peine écouter Drago. Elle avait compris parler, crier, vêtement propre. Elle ne comprenait rien. Malefoy l'avait à peine toucher. Il lui avait parler à peu près gentiment. Elle se redressa dans le lit, essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche et se précipita sur les traces de Malefoy en ouvrant la porte à la volé.

Elle tomba sur un Malefoy torse nu, et en boxer, entrain de mettre en route d'un coup de baguette magique la douche. Mais elle ne fit même pas attention à ce (merveilleux ;p) spectacle.

« Malefoy ! Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Pourquoi tu m'as emmené avec toi. Pourquoi tu joues avec moi comme ça. ET C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE DE DISCUTION ?. » Dit Hermione en laissant éclater sa rage.

« GRANGER, sort de cette salle de bain bordel. Qu'est ce que tu fou ? Tu cherche vraiment à ce que je te fasse du mal ? »

« TU NE ME DONNE PAS D'ORDRE. » Cria Hermione de plus belle, alors que le minuscule elfe de maison lui tapait la jambe.

« HERMIONE TU SORS. ET JE CROIS PAS QUE TU SOIS EN POSITION DE LA RAMENER. » dit Drago en la menaçant de sa baguette.

« MAALEFOY ! JE CROIS QUE TU ME DOIS DES EXPLICATIONS. POURQUOI TU M'AS RAMENER ICI SI CE N'EST PAS POUR SUBIR LA FOUDRE DES MANGEMORTS ? »

« Hermione, j'ai dit que l'on discuterai mais pas maintenant. Maintenant tu sors s'il te plait. » Dit-il avec force en montrant la porte de sa main.

Son ton n'était pas gentil, et ne laissait pas l'envie de désobéir. Mais Hermione était totalement remonté. Elle se retourna claqua la porte. Tourna en rond dans la pièce pendant deux minutes. Son côté Gryffondor refaisait surface. Elle prit tous le courage dont elle avait besoin et rentra une deuxième fois dans la salle de bain toute aussi remonté que la première fois.

Elle tira le rideau de douche de Malefoy le découvrant de dos complètement nu entrain de se laver. Elle ne regarda même pas son corps. Et ne sembla pas ressentir une seule once de gêne. En attendant elle était habillé alors que lui était nu. Elle était en position de force, et était prête à tout pour obtenir des informations.

« DRAGO ! TU NE VAS PAS ME FAIRE ATTENDRE PLUS LONGTEMPS ! QU'EST CE QUE JE FOU ICI ? »

« GRANGER TU ES MALADE. TU SOUHAITE TA MORT. TU SORT ! DE SUITE. »

C'était tout sauf ce qu'il fallait lui dire pour qu'elle sorte sorte de cette salle de bain. Cette phrase eu même l'effet inverse, et elle rentra dans la douche qui coulait. Elle fut trempé en quelques secondes, et faisait face à Drago.

« JE T'AI DIT QUE JE N'ATTENDRAI PAS MALLEFOY ! »

Drago était sous le choc. La jeune fille brune était dans sa douche, sa robe était trempé, ses cheveux collaient à son visage. Son visage qu'il trouvait d'ailleurs si joli. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire ce qui lui chantait. Surtout pas la laisser entrer dans sa douche alors que lui même était entrain de penser à elle quelques secondes plus tôt... Ni une ni deux il la plaqua contre le mur de la douche, lui bloquant ses mains, il se rua sur sa bouche. Il força l'entrée de cette dernière. Et il la puni à l'aide de sa langue. Alors qu'il rompait le baiser, il posa son regard dans son cou, et vit la marque qu'il y avait laissé. Il se dégoutait. Il sortit de la douche. Mit une serviette autour de sa taille, laissant une Hermione glissant contre le mur, sous le jet d'eau qui continuait à couler. Elle allait le rendre fou. Elle ne comprenait donc rien ? Si il l'avait ramener ici c'était pour la protéger. Jamais aucun mangemorts ne penseraient à vérifier dans la chambre de Drago si une sang impure ne s'y cachait pas. Jamais personne n'entrait dans la chambre de Drago, même pas sa mère. Il avait passé un pacte avec l'elfe de maison pour qu'il s'occupe de Hermione sans jamais le révéler.

Hermione quant à elle, était toujours sous la douche. Elle av ait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Elle se releva et défit sa robe. Pouvant enfin respirer, elle apprécia la sensation de l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau recouverte seulement par ses sous vêtements. Après avoir retrouver un semblant de respiration normale, elle sortit de la salle de bain sans prendre le temps de se sécher ou de passer une serviette autour d'elle.

Elle se retrouva à l'entrée la chambre de Drago trempé jusqu'au os, à la recherche de réponse.

Lui avait eu le temps d'enfiler un boxer et un pantalon. Il se retourna et la vit dans l'encadrement de la porte, entrain de le fixer, l'ai résigné.

« ESPECE DE PETIT CON ! J'EXIGE DES REPONSES ET C'ETAIT QUOI CAA DANS LA DOUCHE HEIN ? »

« Hermione calme toi ! »

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui frappa le torse de toute ses forces. Lui se laissa faire, n'ayant pas vraiment mal.

« Hermione arrête. » Dit-il d'un ton pas très convainquant. « Hermione, je ne te veux pas de mal. »

« Et tu crois que je vais avaler ça. Après ce qui c'est passer sur le fauteuil, et dans la douche ? »

« Hermione, habille toi on parlera après. »

« Ah oui j'oubliais, voir une sang de bourbe à demi nu t'horripile. Tu sais quoi Malefoy, je ne vais surement pas t'écouter. Et maintenant tu vas me dire pourquoi tu m'as fait transplaner ici, si apparemment tu ne me veux pas de mal. »

« Hermione va enfiler quelque chose tu vas attraper la crève. » dit Drago doucement.

« Arrête de me dire ce qui est bon ou mauvais pour moi. Je t'ai déjà posé un milliard de questions auxquelles tu aurai déjà dû me répondre. »

Drago avait plusieurs raisons de l'avoir fait transplané ici. La première étant que cette fille le rendait fou. Elle meublait son esprit jour et nuit. Mais ça jamais il lui révèlerait. La deuxième était qu'il voulait qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Elle était encore moins en sécurité que les autres à cause de son statut de sang, même si lui en avait rien à faire. Mais cela il ne pourrait pas le révéler à Hermione non plus. Il avait sa fierté. La troisième était qu'il voulait se révolter. Il ne voulait plus obéir à son père. Servir le mage noir. Il n'en pouvait plus de faire le mal. Il n'arrivait plus à se regarder dans un miroir. Il avait décidé de l'enlever pour qu'elle l'aide à rentrer dans l'ordre. Mais il devait d'abord obtenir sa confiance. Oui tout était une question de confiance.

« Hermione ... Je ve.. Je voudrai que tu me fasse entrer dans l'ordre. »

« MALEFOYY ! MAIS TU CROIS QUE C'EST VRAIMENT LE MOMENT DE FAIRE DES BLAGUES. NON MAIS JE REVE. »

« Hermione croit moi. Je veux en faire parti. »

* * *

Alors ? Est-ce que Hermi chérie va croire le grand "méchant" Drago ?

Bisous A bientôt :)


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde ! Je sais je vous ai fait attendre la suite ... Mais la voilà :)

Je trouve le chapitre un peu court ... Je pense donc écrire un autre chapitre ce soir et le poster soit tard cette nuit ou demain. J'ai quelques questions pour vous mais d'abord je vous laisse lire ;)

* * *

« C'est une blague Malefoy ? Tu te fous de moi là ? Le diable en personne me demande de le faire entrer dans l'ordre. » Dit Hermione avec un rictus en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

« Je peux t'expliquer, mais d'abord enfile quelque chose ! » Dit Drago mal-à-l'aise.

« Lâche moi, avec tes habits. Tu me soûles. Tu n'as jamais vu une fille en sous-vêtements ou quoi ? » Dit Hermione furieuse.

Drago n'en revenait pas du peu de gêne d'Hermione. Il l'avait toujours imaginé très réservée, très pudique. Apparemment il s'était lourdement trompé.

« Tu vas être malade Granger. » Dit Drago en fixant son visage, n'osant pas observer le reste de son corps de peur que son désir ne s'éveille plus encore.

Hermione souffla. Elle se retourna vers la salle de bain et enfila la première chose qu'elle trouva, qui en l'occurrence était la chemise blanche de Malefoy.

Cette fille ne manquait pas de culot, pensa Drago. Elle entre dans sa douche, elle porte sa chemise. Il ne savait pas ce qui était pire, qu'elle ne porte que ses sous-vêtements, ou qu'elle porte sa chemise. Elle se remit à sa place initiale, dans l'encadrement de la porte : furieuse, mais ne voulant pas trop approcher Malefoy.

« C'est bon t'es content ? J'ai enfilé quelque chose. Maintenant dit moi la vraie raison : pourquoi suis-je ici. Et ne me dit pas que c'est parce que tu veux faire le bien. Je ne te crois pas. C'est pour t'amuser c'est ça ? C'est pour quand tu en auras marre de faire tes petits plans de mangemorts tu viennes dans ta chambre t'amuser en me torturant ? »

« Je t'ai dit la vérité Granger. Je veux vraiment faire partie de l'ordre. Tu crois que ça me plait, d'obéir à un mage noir ? Obéir à mon père. Ne pouvant rien faire par moi-même. Les regarder torturer des hommes juste pour le plaisir ? C'est la vie que tu souhaiterais toi ? »

« Malefoy, je me fiche de ta vie. J'en ai rien à faire. C'était ton choix de devenir mangemort. Tu l'as décidé non ? Tu fais avec. Sur des milliers de personnes qui auraient pu te faire entrer dans l'ordre tu m'as choisi MOI ! Moi ton ennemie depuis sept ans. LA sang de bourbe tu te rappelles ? Trêve de plaisanteries ramène moi au château. Je ne veux pas rester là une seconde de plus. Tu me dégoûtes. »

Alors que Drago se sentait furieux, comment osait-elle penser qu'il avait choisi d'être un mangemort. Pour le fait qu'il la dégoûtait il comprenait, rien qu'en regardant la marque dans son cou. Il allait répliquer, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Et ne t'avise jamais à reposer tes lèvres sur moi. Tu ne voudrais pas être infecté par une immonde maladie. Franchement je rêve. Te faire entrer dans l'ordre. Tu sais ce qu'on fait dans l'ordre ? On se bat contre les cons comme toi. Qui croient que les gens sont à leurs merci. Qu'il suffit de les torturer pour obtenir quelque chose. Si tu croyais que cela allait marcher avec moi Malefoy, tu te trompes. » Finit Hermione furieuse, prête à gifler Drago.

« Hermione arrête. »

« Ha c'est Hermione maintenant. Plus Granger. » le coupa Hermione.

« Je te dis la vérité. Jamais je n'ai décidé de devenir mangemort. » Répliqua Drago s'en relever la remarque d'Hermione. « Cela n'est pas un choix à faire. C'est imposé. Tu crois vraiment que mon père m'a dit un jour « mon fils si tu veux tu peux devenir mangemort, mais je te laisse le choix hein ne t'inquiète pas ». Non Hermione ça ne se passe pas comme ça dans les familles de mangemorts. »

« Cela ne change rien Malefoy. Tu as agi en tant que tel. Rien ne réparera ça. »

« Hermione, donne moi une petite chance de me racheter. Tu verras que je ne veux vraiment plus faire partie de ce monde cruel. Je veux le bien Hermione. Je veux détruire tu-sais-qui. Je veux détruire ... Je veux détruire mon père ! »

Hermione ne savais plus quoi penser. Il avait l'air sincère, mais elle continuait à se méfier. Il était tout de même réputer pour être un bon menteur.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça m'apporte de te croire et de te faire potentiellement entrer dans l'ordre ? » Demanda la lionne.

« Je connais les plans, les tactiques, les points de ralliement, les noms des mangemorts, leurs missions, leurs cachettes. Je peux vous apporter toutes ces informations qui je suis sûr sont très précieuses »

« Et comment je peux être sûr que ce n'est pas une mission. Que tu ne dois pas infiltrer l'ordre pour rapporter toutes les informations que tu peux aux mangemorts ? »

« Tu ne peux pas. » dit Drago sincère. « Tu dois juste me faire confiance. »

« Oh ! Je dois _juste_ te faire confiance. Dans ce cas la alors, c'est très facile. Commence par me ramener près de Ron ou de Harry après on verra. »

« Hmmmmm. Ça par contre ça ne va pas être possible. Toi tu n'as pas de baguette, tu n'as pas pu me tuer. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'en transplanant devant eux ils vont me serrer dans leurs bras vois-tu ... » Dit Drago avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

« Tu veux dire, si j'ai bien compris : QUE JE VAIS RESTER ENFERMER ICI ? » cria Hermione plus furieuse que jamais.

« Oui en quelque sorte. Je ferais venir Harry ici. Pour lui expliquer. Mais toi tu dois rester, sinon il ne voudra jamais me croire. »

« Bien sûr. Tu vas te planter devant lui et lui demander de venir. Et lui va s'exécuter. Très futile comme plan ... »

« C'est pour ça qu'on va établir un plan. Enfin si tu veux bien m'aider... »

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle en avait trop entendu ces dernières minutes. Sans qu'il s'y attende elle se retourna et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Hermione était remplie de bons sens. Elle n'avais jamais abandonné un ami dans le besoin ou qui demandait de l'aide. Mais là, Drago n'était pas un ami. Mais il lui demandait de l'aide. Elle le sentait sérieux et sincère dans ce qu'il disait. Mais elle savait très bien qu'il pouvait lui mentir. Il lui demandait de lui faire confiance. Comment faire confiance à quelqu'un que l'ont ne connait pas ? La confiance ne se donne pas. Elle s'acquière. C'est ça qu'il fallait. Il devait lui prouver qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et trouva Drago assis dans le fauteuil, l'air soucieux.

« Je veux bien t'aider Malefoy. Mais tu dois me prouver que je peux te faire confiance avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit. Je sais qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Mais tu dois me montrer que tu tiens vraiment à ce que je t'aide. »

« Je comprends ... Mais l'ennui c'est qu'on n'a pas toute la vie Hermione. La guerre s'amplifie de jours en jours. On doit faire vite. »

« Rapporte moi les dernières nouvelles de ce qui se passe. Donne-moi des nouvelles de Ron. Et d'Harry. Et je t'en supplie arrête de m'embrasser ! »

Drago se leva. Il l'a trouvait sacrément belle, là debout, portant sa chemise, avec ce petit air de chef. Il dressa la main pour qu'ils concluent le pacte. Elle hésita, il le voyait. Mais finie par céder. Lorsqu'elle lui sera la main, il la garda.

« Hermione, tu t'engages à m'aider à entrer dans l'ordre si je fais tout ça ? »

« Oui je m'y engage. »

Drago ne voulais pas lâcher sa petite main. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, il voulait l'embrasser, il voulait lui faire l'amour. Mais il retint ses pulsions et lâcha la main d'Hermione.

* * *

Voilà ! Hermione qui conclut un pacte avec Drago ...

Donc voici les questions :

-vous preferez qu'il y ait uniquement un point de vue Drago, un point de vue Hermione ou des deux ou de aucuns ?

-Et vous voulez que le dray-mione ce fasse d'un coup et qu'il se fasse petit à petit ?

Dite-moi tout tout tout ce que vous pensez. Bisouuuus


	5. Chapter 5

**D-E-S-O-L-E- ... Je sais pas quoi vous dire ... A part que ça fait 4 mois que je n'avais plus internet ... Et que je n'ai rien pu poster ... Je vais poster beaucoup plus souvent ... Si l'histoire vous plaît toujours. Encore désolé :/**

**

* * *

**

Drago se rassit dans son fauteuil. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, Hermione avait l'air furieuse.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Tu crois que c'est en t'asseyant dans ce fauteuil que tu vas me ramener les nouvelles de Ron ou de Harry, que tu vas me montrer que je peux avoir confiance en toi ? »

Ne savant pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça, Drago ne dit rien, mais il la fixa.

« Oh oh allez au boulot ! Comme tu l'as dit on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Il faut agir tout de suite. Vas voir les mangemorts qui restent dans ta maison. Récoltes les informations sur la bataille qui a eu lieu à Poudlard ! »

Drago ne voulait qu'une chose. Elle ! Il ne voulait pas aller voir ces hommes qu'il méprisait tant et devant qui il devait faire semblant. Mais tenant à ne rien montrer à Hermione, il arbora son regard le plus froid et méprisant qu'il lui envoya avant de se lever et de sortir de la chambre.

Hermione resta seule dans la pièce. Mais elle ne ressentait plus la peur de la fois précédente. Cette fois-ci elle avait peur de ce que Drago lui annoncerait à propos de Ron & de Harry.

La pièce était grande. Elle comportait une porte qui menait donc sur une salle de bain et une autre qui menait sur un dressing. Il n'y avait qu'un grand lit dans la chambre. Hermione voyait déjà Drago dormir sur le fauteuil. Elle rigola silencieusement. Elle s'approcha du bureau parfaitement rangé. Elle ouvrit les tiroirs et y découvrit des plumes neufs ainsi que des parchemins vierges. Ces objets lui rappela Poudlard et indirectement Ron, Harry & Ginny.

Avant que Drago ne sorte de la chambre, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point elle était épuisée ! Le moment d'intimité qu'elle avait eu avec Ron dans le dortoir lui semblait ne s'être jamais déroulé. Elle était fatiguée ! Elle avait peur !

Elle s'allongea sur le lit ne prenant pas la peine de se recouvrir. Elle ne bougea plus. Attendant le sommeil, qui ne tarda pas.

Deux heures plus tard, Drago rentra dans la chambre, après une entrevue avec son père. Merlin qu'il détestait cet homme. Il avait réussi à tirer que très peu d'informations, mais l'essentiel pour que Hermione commence à lui faire confiance. Les deux imbéciles qu'elle chérissait tant avait réussi à s'échapper. La plus jeune des Weasley était blessée, mais elle s'en sortirait grâce au balafré qui l'avait fait transplaner avec lui. Maintenant le travail restait à trouver ou pouvait bien se cacher ces trois-là. Il chercherai le lendemain avec Hermione un moyen de les prévenir.

Il tourna le regard vers le lit alors qu'il se trouvait encore près de la porte. Merlin qu'elle était belle. Elle dormait sur le dos. Cette position lui permettait de voir parfaitement ses jambes et son corps qui était recouvert par sa chemise ouverte.

Il ne savait pas de quand datait ce désir qu'il avait pour Hermione. Il l'avait frappé comme ça, sans prévenir. Et maintenant il n'arrivait plus à sans défaire. Il la sentait si proche et si loin en même temps. Elle le détestait, mais ils devaient collaborer. Encore une fois il avait envie de grimper sur le lit, de lui arracher sa chemise, de lui faire entrevoir à quel point il avait envie d'elle. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Jamais plus elle ne lui parlerait.

A force de la regarder comme ça, ses courbes parfaites, ce visage angélique endormit, il sentait son désir en lui monter, qui commençait à lui faire mal. Il fallait qu'il arrête de la regarder immédiatement et qu'il aille prendre une douche froide, glacé.

Il prit une longue douche, revint dans la chambre en boxer. Il était épuisé. Il avait dû mettre en œuvre toutes les forces qu'il avait pour cacher à son père & aux autres mangemorts ses véritables pensées. Et puis se contenir avec Hermione l'épuisait.

En parfait gentleman, il regarda le lit, puis le fauteuil. Mais après tout il était Drago Malefoy. Et il ne voulait pas passer ça à Hermione. Il décida de s'allonger sur le lit, quitte à récolter les foudres d'Hermione le lendemain matin. Il aura au moins passé une bonne nuit et Hermione était très belle quand elle était furieuse. Heureusement le lit était assez grand pour qu'elle ne remarque pas sa présence. Il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, et s'endormit aussi tôt.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil filtrait à travers les volets de sa chambre. Hermione était blottit contre son corps. Sa lente respiration, qu'il sentait contre son corps, en électrisait chaque partie. Elle dormait apparemment profondément. Ses boucles lâchées caressaient son torse nu. Il pouvait sentir son parfum. Il avait rêvé de ce moment tellement de fois qu'il paraissait irréel. Mais il savait que dès qu'elle se réveillerait tout serait terminé. Il n'osait pas bouger. Il sentait ses jambes douces collés au siennes. Il sentait son ventre nu contre son bras. Il lui fallait une douche de suite, ou la pauvre Hermione ne comprendrait pas ce qui lui arriverait. Mais il lui était impossible de bouger sans la réveiller. Drago sentait son désir monter, il commençait à lui faire mal. Sa respiration déjà lourde s'emballait à chaque inspiration, à la senteur du doux parfum d'Hermione.

Cette dernière commençait à bouger. Il la sentait contre son bras. Et aucun draps ne pouvait cacher l'état où il se trouvait. Sa respiration qui était lente devint de plus en plus rapide.

Hermione, était blottit contre le corps de l'homme qu'elle chérissait tant. Elle se trouvait dans ce demi sommeil, ce dernier petit moment de quiétude. Dans quelques secondes elle ouvrirait les yeux, et embrasserait Ron, voir plus. Elle profitait de ces dernières secondes ou rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. De ces dernières seconde de quiétudes.

Les sens d'Hermione s'éveillaient. La lumière qui filtrait à travers ses paupières closes n'était pas la même habituellement. Les odeurs qu'elle sentait lui étaient étrangères. Le corps qu'elle touchait, était bâti différemment de celui de Ron.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur un corps, pâle, très pâle & musclé. Elle se redressa automatiquement, tous les évènements de la veille lui revint en tête. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait été blottit contre Malefoy. Elle était prête à le gifler.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon lit ? » questionna Hermione sévèrement, assise sur ses talon dans le lit.

« Heu dois-je te rappeler que c'est MON lit ? »

Hermione l'observa. Alors que son regard s'attarda sur son boxer elle lâcha un soupir d'exaspération.

« Tu aurais pu dormir dans le fauteuil, et éviter de penser à tes serpentardes alors que tu dormait à côté de moi. Je pense que tu devrais allez prendre une douche froide. » Dit Hermione le moins gênée du monde.

Drago était déconcerté par Hermione. Elle était incroyablement impudique. Il était là, en érection devant elle, alors qu'elle était à moitié nue devant elle, et elle ne ressentait aucune gêne. Il entrevoyait sa poitrine à travers sa chemise. Il était dans un tel état d'excitation, qu'il ne contrôlait plus ses gestes. Il se redressa à son tour. Agrippa Hermione par la taille. Et se rua sur ses lèvres. Hermione se débattit alors qu'il forçait l'entrée de sa bouche.

Hermione était furieuse. Drago était collé contre son corps. Sa langue dans sa bouche, ses mains étaient posées sur sa taille nue. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le feu en elle s'était allumé instantanément à ce contact. Elle se battait intérieurement pour ne pas répondre au baiser de Malefoy, mais c'était un combat perdu d'avance. A l'instant ou leurs corps étaient entrés en contact Hermione avait perdu la raison. Drago commençait à caresser le corps d'Hermione, celle-ci avait le cœur qui s'emballait. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit pareil excitation. Elle détestait Drago bien sur, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait embrassé, qu'il la caressait elle ne pouvait plus l'arrêter.

Drago fit basculer Hermione sur le dos, enlevant au passage sa chemise, découvrant le corps nu qu'il convoitait tant. Il avait du mal à ne pas la pénétrer immédiatement. Il était tellement serré dans son boxer, n'ayant jamais ressentit plus fort au par avant. Son souffle était court très court. Il entendait Hermione haleté alors qu'il s'occupait de lui enlever son boxer noir. Il sentit les doigts d'Hermione agrippés fermement ses cheveux alors qu'elle l'entrainait dans un baiser sauvage. Elle enleva fébrilement son boxer qui révéla encore plus son état. Il la sentait bruler et trembler d'impatience sous lui. Elle se cambrait, n'attendant que le moment ou il entrerait en elle.

Il voulait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. A quel point elle était magnifique ainsi allongé sous lui. Il voulait la faire languir. Mais Hermione était si impatiente, et lui non plus ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps. Il la pénétra avec force sans préliminaire et sans prévenir, ce qui arracha à la lionne un long gémissement. Il s'enleva d'elle avec autant de force, et s'enfonça de nouveau en elle avec violence, faisant gémir Hermione de plus en plus profondément. Il continua de s'enfoncer en elle avec autant de puissance tout en augmentant le rythme de ses pénétrations.

« Jee-je ... Ne » essaya d'articuler Drago.

C'étaient les premiers mots prononcés depuis le réveil d'Hermione. Ils eurent pour effet de ramener Drago à la réalité ... Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était entrain d'infliger à Hermione. Mais ce fut lors de ce petit moment d'hésitation qu'Hermione pris le contrôle. Elle renversa Drago sur le dos et elle reprit le rythme que Drago lui infligeait. La position permettant au membre de Drago de s'enfoncer plus loin en elle. Drago se ravissait du spectacle que lui donner cette superbe femme. Mais il sentait qu'il ne pourrait vraiment plus se contenir longtemps. Il mit la main dans le dos d'Hermione et il se redressa. L'embrassant à pleine bouche, il l'a sentit gémir profondément dans sa bouche. Elle brisa le baiser à bout de souffle alors que de léger cris sortaient de sa bouche. Drago voulait l'emmener au 7ème ciel, il la remis alors dans la position initiale et donna d'abord des coups de rein aussi lent qu'il lui était possible puis très soutenu. Il sentit Hermione se serrer autour de son membre, puis vibrer sous son corps alors qu'elle criait son nom. Il lui suffit d'un ultime coup de rein de plus pour qu'il se déverse en elle et qu'il la rejoigne...


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut à tous ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre que j'étais persuadée d'avoir posté ... Mais en fait non ! Bisous et une très bonne année a touuuuus !**

**

* * *

**

Cela faisait trois jours. Trois jours qu'Hermione avait la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie. Trois jours qu'elle ne voyait que très peu Drago. Et lorsqu'il était là, elle n'osait même pas le regarder. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être timide ou d'être gêné... Plus elle réfléchissait moins elle comprenait. Les rares fois ou Malefoy avait été dans la pièce et qu'elle l'avait regardé, un flot de désir c'était emparé d'elle comme jamais auparavant. A chaque fois que cela arrivait elle prétextait avoir besoin d'aller prendre une douche et s'enfermait dans la salle de bain. Ce n'était décidément pas une situation vivable. Par surcroît ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à trouver où se cachait Ron et les autres. Sa seule idée était qu'ils puissent être au quartier de l'ordre.

Hermione regardait son reflet dans le miroir dans la salle de bain. Ça venait d'arrivé, elle venait d'observer Drago quelques secondes et elle avait eu subitement envie de le dénuder et de coucher avec lui. Elle se trouvait dans un état second, dans un état de total excitation. Un flot de pensées incompréhensible se succédait dans sa tête. Sa respiration était saccadée. Elle s'appuya contre la vasque en essayant de maitriser son souffle.

De son côté Drago était accoudé à son bureau en bois massif, situé face à la fenêtre. La situation était insupportable. Il avait compris que Hermione était allez se doucher, car elle s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain. Il s'imagina aller la rejoindre dans la douche se pencher sur son cou, la prendre dans ses bras. Passer son bras sous ses fesses pour la soutenir, tandis qu'elle passerait ses jambes autour de sa taille. Et s'était comme ça toute la journée depuis qu'il lui avait fait l'amour. Il avait penser que la posséder l'aurait guéri ... Mais il se rendit vite à l'évidence : c'était pire qu'avant. Il profita qu'Hermione ne soit pas dans la pièce et fit apparaître une bouteille d'hydromiel et un verre. Il s'en versa un et le but d'une traite. Il refit le même geste trois fois. Il se prit la tête dans les mains essayant de ne plus réfléchir. Un mal de crâne germa. Il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir il se retourna. Il n'aurait pas dû. Il était possible de palper la tension dans la chambre. Hermione s'approcha de lui. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop fort. Chacun de ses pas la rapprochait de lui. Elle tendit la main et se servit un verre d'hydromiel. Elle s'assit parterre au pied de Drago et savoura tranquillement son verre.

« On ne vas vraiment pas en parler hein ? » demanda Drago toujours assis regardant droit devant lui par la fenêtre.

A ces mots Hermione bu d'un trait son verre et demanda a Drago de la resservir. Il s'exécuta.

« Non on ne vas pas en parler. »

Il resta dans cette position pendant un certain temps. Hermione buvant son verre tranquillement. Drago observant l'horizon droit devant lui. Au bout d'un certain Drago se décida à bouger. Il prit la bouteille dans sa main. Se leva et s'assit parterre contre le bureau près d'Hermione. Mais il laissa assez de distance pour ne pas la toucher. Il servit Hermione, puis fit apparaître un deuxième verre pour lui.

« J'ai réfléchi, et je pense que le meilleur moyen est d'apparaître au quartier de l'ordre avec toi. » Dit Hermione calmement.

Drago tourna sa tête et la regarda. Elle fixait son verre. Elle sentait qu'il la regardait. Elle combattait l'envie de lever la tête, de le regarder, de prendre son visage dans ses mains, de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Tu es sûre ? » dit-il d'un ton détaché, comme si il ne se préoccupait aucunement de la réponse.

Pour toute réponse elle leva la tête et le regarda. Elle fixait ses yeux d'un gris profond. Son bras frôla le sien, et tout son corps fût parcouru d'un frisson, laissant une chaleur inexplicable là ou il l'avait frôlé. Il avait ce regard froid et distant, qu'elle avait tant méprisé par le passé, mais aujourd'hui c'est ce même regard qui l'a poussa à réduire l'espace qui séparait leurs lèvres. Elle écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes en appréciant leur chaleur qui contrastait avec son personnage si froid. Le manque de ces trois derniers jours était enfin comblé.

« Oui j'en suis sûre » dit-elle après avoir rompu le baiser.

Ils se regardèrent. Hermione pris la main de Drago dans sa petite main. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quelle valeur avait ce geste, mais elle savait que l'hydromiel ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir. Être si proche de Drago non plus. Sa main devint brûlante au contact de sa peau laiteuse.

« On ne vas vraiment pas en parler hein ? » demanda Hermione à son tour en fixant Drago dans les yeux comme si elle pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Non on ne vas pas en parler. » répondit simplement Drago.

Drago sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Le baiser échangé avec Hermione avait aggravé son mal de crâne. Et le contact de leur main n'aidait rien. Il allongea ses jambes et laissa allez sa tête contre le bureau. Il ferma les yeux essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Mais c'était cause perdu avec Hermione si proche et le contact de leur main. Il l'a sentit bougé contre lui, puis il sentit un poids sur lui. Hermione s'était déplacé et s'était assise à califourchon sur lui. Malgré ses yeux fermé il sentait qu'elle l'observait. A contre cœur, car il savait qu'il aurait alors du mal à se contrôler, il ouvrit les yeux.

« On en parlera pas. » murmura-t-elle doucement.

Elle s'approcha de lui, très lentement. Trop lentement au goût de Drago, mais il la laissa faire. Elle posa tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Drago ne fit aucun mouvement, ne pressa pas le baiser. Il voulait que ce moment de douceur dure toujours. Elle posa son front contre le sien. Ils avaient tout les deux les yeux fermé. Ils ressentaient tous les deux la même chose à ce moment précis. Une sensation de quiétude, de plénitude.

Hermione se leva brusquement et tendit la main à Drago. Il l'a pris sans hésité, et se leva à son tour. Il passa sa main imposante derrière la nuque d'Hermione et l'embrassa sans retenu. Elle se pressa contre son corps.

« Transplanons maintenant. » proposa-t-elle.

La température de la pièce se refroidit immédiatement lorsque Hermione prononça cette phrase. Mais Drago savait que si il la contredisait maintenant il n'aurait peut être plus la même opportunité dans le futur.

Pour toute réponse il lui tendit la main qu'elle prit non sans réfléchir. Avant qu'Hermione ne se concentre sur les trois D elle plongea une dernière fois son regard dans les yeux anthracite. Elle y perçu une légère déception. Puis elle transplana.

Drago & Hermione, main dans la main se retrouvèrent sur le pallier du quartier général de l'ordre du Phoenix. La jeune femme se retourna vers Drago :

« Tu es vraiment sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? » lui demanda-t-elle une dernière fois.

« Je suis sûr » affirma-t-il.

Hermione tendit la main et frappa à la porte du quartier général.

C'est sans surprise Harry qui ouvrit la porte.

« Hermione ? C'est bien toi. Qu'est ce que tu fou la toi ? » dit Harry en levant sa baguette vers Drago.

« Harry baisse ta baguette je vais t'expliquer ... » dit Hermione

« J'ai entendu le nom d'Hermione » Cria Ron dans la pièce à côté.

Personne ne releva la remarque de Ron

« Malefoy qu'est ce que tu fiche là ? » réitéra Harry.

« Harry laisse nous entrer je vais t'expliquer. » répéta Hermione

A sa grande surprise Harry pointa sa baguette sur elle.

« Qu'est ce qui était entreposé sur la trappe lors de notre première année ? »

Hermione ne semblait pas percuté de suite le sens de la question de Harry.

« Qu'est ce qui était entreposé sur la trappe lors de notre première année ? »

« Un chien à trois têtes, un chien à trois tête. » dit rapidement Hermione. « S'il te plaît Harry baisse cette baguette. »

Harry s'exécuta, lança un regard noir à Drago, et se dirigea dans le couloir vers la cuisine. Alors qu'Hermione entreprit de le suivre, elle sentit la main de Drago effleurer la sienne alors qu'il fermait la porte.

Hermione se retourna vers Drago pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Alors qu'ils se regardaient intensément une voix les coupa.

« Hermione ? C'est bien toi ? » Demanda Ron planté dans le couloir.

Hermione se retourna subitement. Elle l'observa et sous une impulsion elle couru dans ses bras. Ron pris le visage d'Hermione dans ses mains, l'embrassa. Il l'étreignis tout en caressant ses cheveux.

« Tu m'as manqué mione. » dit Ron tout contre son oreille.

Hermione avait le regard vide. Elle fixait le couloir devant elle.

Les explications avaient été dur. Drago avait du redoubler d'effort pour convaincre les 3 adolescents qui étaient venus se réfugier au 12 square Grimmaud. Il était d'ailleurs persuadé que seule Hermione le croyait vraiment, et que demain il devrait encore fournir tout un tas de raison pour qu'ils l'accepte. Pour la nuit Harry lui avait permis de s'installer dans une des nombreuses chambres vide de la maison dont il avait hérité. Hermione avait fait en sorte d'éviter tout contact avec lui, que ce soit physique ou visuel. A un tel point que tout le monde s'en était rendu compte. Avant que la troupe aille se coucher Ron avait fait en sorte de prendre à part Drago et l'avait menacer.

« Si jamais tu as fais quelque chose à Mione ... »

Drago ne l'avait même pas écouter. Il s'était contenté de lui jeter un regard froid et de lui bailler à la figure. Si il pouvait attendre de la clémence de la part de Harry il savait pertinemment qu'il n'en aurait jamais de la part de Ron.

Drago n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il se demandait si on avait remarqué sa disparition dans le manoir des Malefoy, comment réagirait son père une fois qu'il se rendrait compte de sa trahison. Cependant il ne se doutait pas qu'un étage plus haut, dans la chambre au dessus de la sienne Hermione non plus n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Hermione n'osait pas bougé. Son dos était collé au corps nu de Ron. Il avait son bras contre sa taille, comme si il possédait Hermione, il était profondément endormit. Elle avait les yeux grand ouvert, et retournai dans sa tête cette journée. La longue discutions de ses amis avec Drago, les retrouvailles avec Ron, celle plus intime. Ce n'est pas que ça ne lui avait pas plut, car comme d'habitude Ron avait pris soin d'elle dans ce moment là, mais justement il avait pris trop soin d'elle. Comme si il avait calculé chaque gestes, chaque caresse, comme si leur acte n'était plus du tout spontané. Elle se demandait ce que Drago était entrain de faire, et si ce n'était pas une erreur de l'avoir ramener ici. Elle croyait en Drago et elle savait qu'il voulait vraiment intégrer l'ordre. Mais c'est en les autres qu'elle doutait. Elle commençait à croire que jamais ils n'accepteraient de le faire entrer dans l'ordre.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus de rester allongé, elle avait besoin de boire. Elle pris mille précautions en se levant pour ne pas réveiller Ron. Elle prit délicatement son bras et le repoussa et elle se leva doucement, marchant sur la pointe des pieds, enfilant le peignoir accroché sur la porte -elle n'allait tout de même pas sortir nue ... Si jamais elle tombait sur Harry ... Ou bien sur Drago mais ça son cerveau s'empêcha d'y penser – et elle sortit. Elle descendit au sous sol dans la cuisine. Se servit un verre du premier alcool qu'elle trouva dans un placard miteux. Elle s'assit à la longue table, qui paraissait encore bien plus grande vide. Il fallait absolument qu'elle mette de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle le devait, pour son bien, pour le bien de Ron, pour le bien de Drago. Surtout que maintenant ils vivaient tous les trois sous le même toit. Elle savoura son verre, et resta longtemps là assise, à tourner et retourner ses pensées. Ce qui l'a tuait : elle ne savait pas d'où venait cette attirance insensé qu'elle ressentait pour Drago. Il lui avait fait subir l'enfer durant Poudlard. Et elle lui avait rendu. Mais maintenant elle savait que si elle se trouvait séparée de Drago elle ne le supporterai pas.

Sur ces pensées incompréhensible elle se leva et grimpa les escaliers. Arrivé au 1er étage une porte sur la gauche s'ouvrit et un bras l'attira dans la chambre. L'emprise d'un homme. Hermione se retrouva collé contre le corps de Drago alors qu'il refermait la porte doucement. Une fois fermé Hermione se colla contre cette dernière alors que s'en s'en rendre compte elle était déjà en proie à un baiser à tout rompre avec Drago. Elle se courba automatiquement en sentant les mains de Drago se poser sur ses hanches. Elle glissa ses mains froides entre leurs deux corps, caressant le torse musclé de Drago. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson qu'il ne pût retenir. Hermione fit glisser sa caresse dans son dos et descendit ses mains pour les poser sur ses fesses. Drago ne portait qu'un boxer et elle pouvait sentir son désir contre sa cuisse. Les mains de Drago, elles avaient défait le peignoir noué d'Hermione, et exploraient son corps nu. La lionne réagissait à chacune de ses caresses. Il caressa généreusement sa poitrine nue. Il posa une de ses main contre la porte et il effleura la cuisse d'Hermione avec la deuxième. Drago n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Comme si il avait bu il n'était pas capable de maîtriser ses gestes, ses baisers, ses paroles.

Alors que sa main remontait vers l'entre-jambe de Hermione les mots lui échappèrent.

« Je ne plus me passer de toi Hermione. » Il l'embrassa sans ressentir le recul d'Hermione. « Je suis amoureux. »

Hermione n'avait pas percuté les paroles de Drago. Elle sentait ses lèvres contre les siennes mais elle n'était plus présente mentalement.

« Je ... Je. »

Drago se recula légèrement. Il venait à peine de se rendre compte de ses propos. En un instant Hermione se retournait, ouvrait la porte et filait. Comment avait-il pu être aussi con ? Comment avait-il pût avouer ses sentiments ainsi. C'était le dernier des crétins. Il claqua la porte laissé ouverte par Hermione. Il mit un coup de poing dedans.

Hermione était essoufflé, elle avait grimpé les escaliers 4 par 4 et s'était assise sur la dernière marche du deuxième étage. Elle avait les joues humide par ses larmes qui coulaient. Ce qui venait d'arriver c'était de quoi elle avait peur. Elle avait peur des sentiments de Malefoy, mais elle avait encore plus peur de ses sentiments à elle. En comparaison de ce qui venait de se passer avec Drago elle n'avait rien ressenti avec Ron plutôt dans la soirée, pas le moindre frisson, la moindre petite appréhension. Mais elle ne pouvait pas tout planter sur un coup de tête. Elle ne pouvait pas remettre tous ces projets avec Ron, avec Harry, pour allez avec ... Malefoy. Malefoy le dernier des connards ! Qui ravivait la flamme en elle. Mais c'était un terrain dangereux. Trop dangereux ... Jamais personne ne lui pardonnerai. Et comment pouvait elle s'assurer que Malefoy était sérieux ? Il avait surement dit ça pour être sur qu'elle le fasse entrer dans l'ordre ... ça ne pouvait être que ça. Malefoy avait cette réputation de salaud, qui brisait le cœur de toutes les filles de Poudlard, qui ne ressentait rien rien rien ... Hermione frappa la marche de son poing. Elle essaya de se vider la tête tout en respirant profondément. Elle se leva, rattacha son peignoir essuya ses larmes et poussa la porte de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ron. Elle l'a referma délicatement.

« Hermione chérie vient te coucher. » murmura Ron à moitié endormi.

Hermione le regarda. Elle se sentait tellement coupable. Elle grimpa sur le lit. Elle grimpa sur Ron, et l'embrassa avec autant de passion possible.

« Tu es sûre que ça va Mione ? »

Pour toute réponse elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Elle voulait se convaincre qu'elle ressentait cette excitation, qu'elle ressentait quand Drago la touchait. Elle voulait se prouver à elle même que c'était Ron qu'elle aimait et pas Drago, que c'était Ron qui la faisait vibrer. Elle se lança à corps perdu dans l'exploration de son torse. Mais elle le connaissait déjà par cœur, chaque centimètre carré. Ron défaisait son peignoir, touchait de ses mains imposantes sa peau nue, mais elle ne ressentait pas les même frisson qu'avec Drago. Elle avait perdu ce qui lui manquait tant, quand Drago l'avait « enlevée »...

Ron s'attelait à embrasser son cou avec douceur, lenteur ... Elle le laissa faire, essayant de ne rien laisser paraître de ses pensées. Elle caressait son dos sans vraiment y penser. Elle ne pouvait pas s'enlever de la tête, l'homme qui occupait la chambre sous la sienne... Elle ne pouvait pas s'enlever ses mots « plus me passer de toi » ... « amoureux ».

Quand Ron entra en elle, elle se sentit obligé de simuler de long gémissement, mais toutes son être était concentré sur le serpent. Elle aurait voulu qu'il touche chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Elle aurait voulu parcourir la moindre parcelle de son corps, découvrir ses zones sensibles. La première fois qu'ils l'avaient fait tous les deux cela avait été précipité, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se découvrir.

Elle sentait Ron s'enfoncer plus profondément en elle mais elle n'arrivait pas à revenir à la réalité, elle s'entendait pousser de long soupir, quelques gémissement mais ce n'était pas elle. A l'instant ou elle avait poser ses lèvres pour la première fois sur celle de Drago, elle ne l'avais pas compris de suite, mais son amour pour Ron avait commencer à s'éteindre. Elle aurait tout donner pour qu'a ce moment précis ce soit Drago qui la prenne avec ardeur.

Le lendemain matin Drago se réveilla difficilement. Il ne savait pas quelle heure était-il mais ce qu'il savait c'était qu'on était entrain de tambouriner à sa porte. C'était peut-être Ron ... Hermione avait dû tout lui raconter. Ron ne lui faisait pas peur. Il se savait bien supérieur, ayant une meilleur maîtrise des sorts. Il se leva avec grande difficulté pour aller ouvrir la porte. Ce n'était pas Ron, ni Hermione. Mais Harry et Ginny. Étant seulement en boxer il cacha son corps derrière la porte et fit passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de celle-ci.

« Hmmm ? » fût le seul son qu'il réussi à sortir de sa bouche. Il plissa les yeux, la lumière qui éclairait le couloir contrastait avec sa chambre qui était plongé dans le noir.

« Réunion dans 10 minutes dans la cuisine. Des événements sont arrivés cette nuit. Il faut qu'on parle. »

Et sans ajouter un mot Harry s'éloigna en compagnie de Ginny dans les escaliers. Drago ferma la porte et se dirigea dans sa salle de bain. Il fit couler la douche. Alors qu'il pénétrai dans la douche après avoir laisser son boxer sur le sol il entendit un crac. Il se retourna c'était Hermione. Il failli jurer. Était-ce une habitude chez elle d'apparaître à chaque fois qu'il se lavait ? Il sentait l'eau couler sur ses cheveux blonds presque blanc. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, attendant le moment ou elle dirait quelque chose.

Elle commençait à faire les 100 pas.

« Je ... Écoute Drago ... Je »

« Hermione tu ne veux pas qu'on parle plus tard non ? Ce n'est pas le bon mo[...] »

« Je suis amoureuse » dit-elle le coupant dans sa phrase. « Je suis amoureuse de toi. »

Drago n'arrivait plus à penser. Il la voyait s'approcher, entrer dans la douche. Il la sentait presser contre lui. L'eau de la douche commençait à tremper ses cheveux ébouriffé. Elle mit ses mains sur les joues de Drago. Plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Oui je ... Je t'aime. »

Pour toute réponse Drago l'embrassa délicatement appréciant la chaleur de l'eau qui coulait sur leurs visages. Tout en l'embrassant il déboutonna le chemisier d'Hermione qui était trempé. Celui-ci finit sur le sol de la douche, rejoint très vite par son jean et sa petite culotte.

« Drago prend moi maintenant, fait moi sentir vivante. »


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione descendit dans la cuisine, un énorme malaise grandissait en elle. Ron se leva de son banc et alla l'embrasser. C'est à ce moment là que Drago décida de faire son apparition dans la pièce. Hermione cru qu'elle allait vomir. Elle se devait de rester impassible. Elle ne pouvait pas se risquer de dire quoi que ce soit. Sinon Harry et Ron tueraient directement Drago sans parler de Ginny, elle aussi s'occuperait de son cas. Elle n'avait pas de plan mais une chose était sur elle devait rester aux côtés de Ron et faire comme si de rien était. Ainsi peut être que Drago pourrait intégrer l'ordre et elle s'occuperait de cette histoire quand la guerre serait terminée même si cela pouvait encore durer des mois.

Hermione observa réellement Harry et Ginny pour la première fois depuis son retour. Ginny avait une large cicatrice sur la joue et ne semblait pas en grande forme. Elle avait bel et bien été blessée lors de l'attaque du château. Ça lui fit de la peine et elle se rendit compte que si Drago ne l'avait pas enlevé elle aurait peut être été blessée elle aussi ou même pire.

Harry expliqua qu'une famille moldue avait été agressé durant la nuit par des mangemorts et que des membres de l'ordre étaient sur place pour arranger la situation.

La matinée se passa relativement calmement. Bien sûr il y eu des haussements de voix, des claquements de portes, des bagarres déjouées au dernier moment, mais Hermione avait pensé que cela ce passerait beaucoup plus mal.

Drago avait révélé de précieuses informations quant aux mangemorts : leurs prochaines attaques, là où se cachait Voldemort, les points de ralliements, et qui avait blessé Ginny. (Harry voulait absolument le savoir, simple question de vengeance disait-il. Le survivant avait plus de sang Serpentard qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre pensa Drago.)

Drago avait également dû s'expliquer longuement sur l'enlèvement d'Hermione, il avait dû répondre aux innombrables questions de Ron sur ces trois derniers jours. Hermione était persuadée qu'elle allait craquer. Elle ne supportait pas la main de Ron posée sur sa taille et cherchait en vain le regard de Drago dans lequel elle pourrait se réfugier. A son grand étonnement elle tenue le coup jusqu'au déjeuner. Elle n'avait écouté les conversations du matin qu'à moitié, connaissant déjà la plupart des histoires.

C'est donc à ce moment du déjeuner qu'elle réussie à penser à autre chose que son triangle amoureux qu'elle formait avec Ron et Drago.

En effet ils allaient enfin préparer des plans d'actions grâce aux informations de Drago. Ils s'étaient enfin tous mis d'accord : Drago était d'une grande utilité quant aux informations qu'il détenait.

Il irait au quartier général expliquant son absence par une quelconque mission importantes a propos d'une planque d'un des membres de l'ordre dont il avait entendu parler par une quelconque personne, et il récolterait par cette occasion le plus d'informations possible sur l'attaque qu'avait prévu les mangemorts. A ce qu'il savait déjà, après l'attaque de Poudlard les mangemorts voulait s'en prendre au chemin de traverse, et faire le plus de recrues possible ou de victimes (si non coopération).

Sur le papier le plan était simple, une partie de l'ordre serait sur le chemin de traverse pour déjouer l'attaque, tandis que l'autre partie de l'ordre serait au quartier général des mangemorts, ils pouvaient désormais transplaner là bas car Drago leur avait donner l'adresse faisant ainsi des 4 adolescents des gardiens du secret.

Harry ferait parti du deuxième groupe sous la cape d'invisibilité et essaierai de tuer nagini : le dernier Horcruxes, le dernier obstacle à la chute de voldemort.

Harry avait parler de cette partie du plan à Hermione en privé, dans le petit salon du 1er étage. Il tenait à ne pas parler des horcruxes en présence de Malefoy, il ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance, une partie de lui était toujours persuadé que le Serpentard voulait leurs tendre un piège.

Lorsque Hermione revint dans la cuisine après une heure de conversation avec Harry elle trouva Drago à terre plié de douleur et Ron le bras en l'air.

"MERLIN QU'EST CE QUI CE PASSE ICI" cria t'elle alors qu'elle se penchait vers Drago pour l'aider à se relever. Elle mit sa main dans son dos et sentit le corps de Drago s'électriser.

"Il m'énervait avec son air hautain" répondit Ron.

Hermione se tourna vers Ginny indignée, cette dernière haussa les épaules partagé entre le sentiment de lassitude quant au comportement de son frère, et le bonheur de voir souffrir Malefoy.

"T'es qu'un con Ron. Dra- Malefoy est là pour nous aider" se reprit-elle.

"oh arrête Hermione tu méprise Malefoy autant que nous." lui répondit Ron

Si il savait, pensait Drago, il ne parlerait pas ainsi. Le Serpentard ne comprenait pas comment il arrivait à se maîtriser et à ne pas tout révéler à cet abruti ... Mais il comprenait le fait que Hermione ne voulait rien dire.

A ce moment là Harry entra dans la cuisine. Il comprit tout de suite pourquoi le volume sonore était aussi élevé dans la pièce en voyant Drago se tenir le ventre et Ron serrer le poing contre sa jambe. Il voulu apaiser les tensions et amena Ginny et Ron voir leur parents, pour leur donner les dernières nouvelles et leurs dire que Hermione était saine et sauve. Cette dernière refusa d'y allez avec eux prétextant un mal de tête. La réalité était qu'elle serait trop honteuse devant Molly et Arthur qui s'était occupé d'elle comme de leur propre fille à de nombreuses reprises et elle voulait passer du temps avec Drago.

Les trois adolescents transplanèrent après les nombreuses mises en garde de Ron envers Drago.

Une fois partis la maison semblait étrangement calme. Hermione fixait Drago qui s'était assis sur la table.

Elle s'approcha de lui et se mit entre ces jambes une main sur son ventre pour l'apaiser.

"Je suis désolé Malefoy je ne peux pas contrôlé chacun de ses gestes"

"Tu ne crois pas que je pourrai moi aussi le frapper ? Rien qu'une fois ?"

Hermione fit mine d'un sourire et lui répondit que si il le faisait, il n'aurait plus aucune chance de faire parti de l'ordre. Elle continuait de le fixer.

"Granger arrêtez de me fixer comme ça ... Vous pourriez bien le regretter"

"Je sais" répondit-elle simplement.

Drago lui agrippa les fesses et l'attira violemment contre sa bouche.

"J'ai rêvé de faire ça tout la matinée."

Hermione ne pouvait pas répondre car encore une fois Malefoy avait mis tous ses sens en éveil.

Drago porta l'objet de tout ses désir et l'allongea sur la table en bois de la cuisine.

Après la douche de ce matin elle s'était changée et portait maintenant une légère robe blanche qu'il fit glisser entre leurs deux corps.

"Cette fois ci nous allons faire ça bien" lui dit-il

Les mots d'Hermione était toujours bloqués dans sa gorge. Elle sentait chaque parcelle de peau que Drago touchait volontairement ou non. Elle le voyait observé ses sous vêtement en dentelle blanc avec désir et rien qu'à cette vision elle eu le souffle coupé. Drago entreprit d'embrasser son ventre, de le lécher de le caresser jusqu'à ce que Hermione en demande plus. Elle voulait lui faire plaisir à lui aussi mais elle était incapable de bouger. Elle était la totalement offerte à Drago ne pouvant ressentir que ce qu'il lui faisait.

Il défit son soutient-gorge sans difficulté et embrassa son sein gauche avec plaisir, quelques minutes plus tard il réserva le même traitement à son sein droit, y collant son oreille pour entendre le cœur d'Hermione battre à tout rompre. Cette écoute resserra son emprise dans son pantalon. Il embrassa sa mâchoire tout en enlevant son tee shirt noir. Drago encadra son visage de ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux, tout en mimant les coups de reins, qu'il allait s'apprêter à lui infliger. Hermione se mordit les lèvres et soupira d'impatience. Elle en était maintenant sûre : jamais elle n'avait connu cette passion avec Ron. Drago l'embrassa sauvagement, lui mordit les lèvres. Il traça un chemin imaginaire dans son cou, entre ses seins, sur son ventre, et enleva sa culotte en dentelle avec ses dents. Hermione n'en pouvait plus d'impatience elle se cambra ne demandant qu'une chose.

Elle attrapa le cou de Drago, le fit violemment remonté au dessus d'elle et gémit son prénom. C'était le premier mot qu'elle arrivait à prononcer depuis le début de leur ébat.

"S'il te plait ne me fait plus attendre"

Drago était également très serré au niveau de son pantalon lui aussi. Il était dans un état second et ça commençait à lui faire mal. Hermione déboutonna son jean tant bien que mal tout en l'embrassant. Son geste était pressé et imprécis il sourit contre sa bouche. Il avait compris qu'elle voulait qu'il la possède. Drago envoya valser son jean en même temps que son boxer révélant sa grande excitation. Il aurait voulu la toucher de ses doigt mais elle n'était pas loin de l'extase, il voulait en profiter lui aussi. Il fit un compromis tout en la pénétrant il lui caressa le clitoris. Hermione poussa un râle de plaisir ne s'étant jamais sentit aussi complète. Drago continua ses caresses et passa un bras sous sa cambrure tout en lui infligent un rythme assez soutenu. Il cru jouir tout de suite quand il vit Hermione en plein extase, il réussi tout de même à se contrôler.

Hermione ne savait plus ou donner de la tête entre les caresses de son amant, et ses pénétrations soutenues, elle ne savait plus ou elle était, elle s'entendait prononcer des paroles incohérentes, des gémissement de plaisirs, de longs soupirs, elle ouvrit les yeux et pensa qu'elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi sexy, Drago la pénétrait fortement assis sur ses genoux, ses jambes à elle de chaque côté de son corps, une main sur son clitoris une autre main derrière lui pour se soutenir. Il la regarda dans les yeux lui murmurant qu'elle était magnifique ainsi. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle arriva à l'orgasme, son cœur battant à mille à l'heure, son corps tremblant comme jamais auparavant. Drago lui aussi arriva à l'orgasme observant le corps d'Hermione, ses seins parfait, ses hanches bien dessinées, son ventre plat, sa cage thoracique ce soulevant à un rythme effréné.

A la vue de ce corps qu'il trouvait si parfait il sentit son membre, encore en elle, se durcir à nouveaux, il donna quelques coups de reins supplémentaires et s'écroula sur elle, lui embrassant le cou et lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille.

C'est à ce moment , ce moment de pleine quiétude qu'ils entendirent tous les deux la porte d'entrée du rez de chaussé claquée.

« Hermione ? » appela Ron du rez de chaussé.

L'intéresser se tourna vers Drago, prise de panique. Elle remit à la va vite son soutient gorge et sa robe, et elle jeta dans les bras de Drago son jean son boxer et son tee-shirt.

Les pas des jeunes adolescents se rapprochaient aussi vite que les secondes défilaient.

« Je suis dans la cuisine » cria-t-elle pour répondre à Ron. « vite transplane dans ta chambre » ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure à Drago.

Alors que Drago transplanait la porte s'ouvrit, Hermione se baissa et ramassa sa petite culotte laissée par terre et la cacha en boule dans sa main.

« ça va mon cœur ? Tu es pleine de sueur ... »

Hermione était paniqué, elle ne voyait pas du tout comment elle allait s'en sortir. Son cerveau faisait des tours sur lui même tellement elle réfléchissait vite.

« Je ... Je me suis assoupie sur le banc à cause de mon mal de tête. J'ai ... j'ai fait un cauchemar. »

« Oh ça va aller mon ange » Lui dit Ron en la prenant dans ses bras. Hermione sentait les larmes montées dans ses yeux.

« Tu sais quoi Ron je crois que je commence à avoir de la fièvre, je vais monter me reposer. »

Alors qu'elle allait franchir le seuil de la porte Harry l'interpela.

« Hermi' tu sais où est Drago ? »

« Non pas vraiment, après votre départ il a baragouiné un truc de mission, information, mangemorts et qu'il reviendrait ce soir. »

« Ok, repose toi bien ma grande ... On va avoir besoin de tes forces et de ton cerveau ces prochains jours. » Lui répondit Harry.

Ron s'approcha dans son dos alors qu'elle quittait la pièce, il lui souffla dans son cou qu'il la rejoindrait dans 10 minutes.

La c'était sûr elle allait vomir. Elle grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers et s'arrêta devant la chambre de Drago. Elle toqua à la porte, il lui ouvrit avec un large sourire.

« Tu n'es donc pas rassasié ? » rigola-t-il.

Elle lui frappa le torse un large sourire au lèvre.

« On l'a échappé belle Drago. Il ne faut plus refaire ce genre d'erreur. On risquerait de se faire prendre la prochaine fois. Bon écoute moi : tu files voir les mangemorts, ton père et Voldemort. Selon ma version des événements tu devrais déjà y être depuis au moins une heure. Tu récoltes le plus d'information possible et tu reviens ce soir. »

Drago l'attira vers elle après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Il l'embrassa sur le front avec douceur. Il lui dit « j'adore quand tu joues les petits chefs ... Petit chef ! »

« Drago file dépêche toi ou on va se faire prendre pour de bon. » Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. « Soit prudent surtout ».

Il ferma la porte, Hermione entendit un Crac : il avait transplané.

Elle regarda ses mains, il s'était emparé de sa petite culotte sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Hermione sourit et se remit à grimper les escaliers. Arrivée au deuxième étage elle se s'arrêta net et tomba nez à nez avec Ginny.

« Je crois que tu me dois quelques explications Granger... »

« Je ... tu ... » Hermione pour la deuxième fois de la journée ne trouvait plus ses mots. « Tu es là depuis longtemps » est la seule chose qu'elle trouva à dire.

« Hermione te fous pas de ma gueule, j'avais tout de suite deviné que tu n'avais rien à la tête, mais tu mens pour Malefoy cet enfoiré ? Tu fréquente ce connard ? TU TROMPES MON FRÊRE AVEC CE FILS DE PUTE ! » s'emporta Ginny.

« Gin' calme toi s'il te plait ... je peux t'expliquer ... » Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre.

« QUE JE ME CALME ? TU RÊVE MA GRANDE »

Hermione l'entraina dans une vieille pièce qui servait à présent de bureau, elle avait peur que Harry ou Ron entende Ginny crier.

« Gin ... » Ginny lui lança son regard le plus noir. Mais pourquoi s'était-elle mise dans cette situation.

« Je ... Je ne comprends pas moi même ce qu'il m'arrive ... Je ne peux pas contrôler le sentiment qui m'attire vers lui ... Je n'ai rien décidé. »

« En plus tu te fous de ma gueule ... C'est sérieux vous deux ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il se fout de ta gueule, qu'il veut juste infiltrer l'ordre, enfin merde miss je sais tout c'est pourtant logique. »

Hermione se sentait blessée, non Drago ne pourrait définitivement pas lui faire ça ... Jouer avec ses sentiments ce n'était pas possible ... Quoi que, il ne tenait tout de même pas sa réputation de nul part ... Bordel pourquoi était-elle aussi perdue même dans ses pensées.

« Non il ne me ment pas, je ne sais pas si nous deux c'est sérieux mais il tient vraiment à faire parti de l'ordre » essaya-t-elle de se convaincre elle même. « Il nous as quand même apporté le maximum d'informations qu'il pouvait ce matin, ce n'est pas négligeable. »

« Tu sais quoi Hermione, fais ce que tu veux, je n'en parlerai pas à mon frère, je laisse Drago resté dans l'ordre par simple intéret, car comme tu l'as dit grâce à lui on a une longueur d'avance sur les mangemorts, si tenter que ses informations soient vrais, et je veux qu'Harry et moi on puisse vivre enfin tranquillement, loin de cette fichue guerre. Saches quelques petites choses avant de quitter cette pièce : ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, continue ton petit jeu tant que nous sommes tous dans cette galère pour ne pas risquer de faire foirer tous nos plans, mais après la guerre tu nous oublis Harry Ron et moi, que tu sois avec Malefoy ou pas. Et tu quittera mon frère prétextant une toute autre excuse que celle de Malefoy. »

Ginny se retourna comme une tornade et claqua la porte.


End file.
